


An Evening in the Life of One Castiel Novak, Sinner Extraordinaire

by notsotameimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "tom thats not a real thing" fuk u i do what i want, @ the gc im blaming all of you for this, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Warming, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nanny Sam, Older Castiel, Panty Kink, Soft Cock Kink, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Young Sam Winchester, daddysub, ft. cas and claire being cute and fluffy aw so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsotameimpala/pseuds/notsotameimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a successful business man, a good father, a pillar of the community. </p><p>He's also having kinky, kinky sex with his daughter's nanny. And he's definitely going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening in the Life of One Castiel Novak, Sinner Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the hell this is
> 
> the cas/amelia is barely mentioned and the cas/benny blink-and-you'll-miss-it
> 
>  
> 
> im so sorry

Castiel Novak is a very bad man.

On paper, this doesn’t appear to be the case. He’s 41, Chief Accountant at Sandover Bridge & Iron Company. He’s a wealthy divorcee, single father to his 8 year old daughter Claire. He can cook, he’s nice to his secretary, he wears his best suit to church on Sundays. The perfect boss, the perfect father, all-round ideal American man. The problem?

He’s having sex with his daughter’s 22 year old nanny.

 

It goes a little something like this:

With his paperwork finally complete, Castiel locks up and concludes a long, _long_ day at the office. It’s the early days of December, so he walks to his car in the dark, eyes squinting at registration plates. Thankfully, the worst of the traffic has passed, and the ride home is no great struggle. He hums along to the old Edith Piaf CD playing softly through the speaker (Sam always pokes fun at him for his taste in music, but Cas knows he likes it).

Once he parks the car in his garage and makes his way into the house, the first thing he does is check on Claire. Her bed is a mess of pillows and duvets, a nest for his little bird. A a mop of blond hair sticks out from under the cat plushies and star wars sheets, rising and falling slowly in time with her breathing. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, eyes crinkled with fondness (Sam calls that his “Papa Face”. He only pulls it around Claire). He lingers for a moment, just to listen to her breathe. She’s the most important person in his life, always will be.

 

Castiel married Amelia Everett straight out of college, both of them seeking approval from uber-religious parents. They cared for each other, sure, loved each other even, but not like that. When Claire was born, the imbalances in their relationship were amplified: while Amelia struggled with motherhood, Castiel was dedicated to his daughter with an intensity he had never shown his wife. When Claire was only 5 years old, Amelia broke down. This child, as much as she loved her, was a reminder of the life she had thrown away for the sake of two people who were now long dead. The last thing Cas wanted was for her to suffer - she was his best friend – and after weeks of discussions and planning and crying and paperwork, she was gone. At first, Claire was confused, upset. But, young as she was, she could tell that mommy wasn’t happy; and whenever she came to visit since the divorce, she was so, so happy. Papa had to work longer hours to bag a long-awaited promotion in order to pay the bills, meaning he couldn’t pick her up from school anymore. That was ok though – she got to hang out with Sam! Both Novaks were rather fond of Sam.

 

Satisfied that Claire was soundly asleep, Cas moved on to the next step. In his own room, he removes his shoes, socks, trousers, and blazer. They’re folded and put away quickly, but neatly. He loosens his tie, unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt, and adjusts his baby-blue panties. The plug he’s had in all day remains in place. He drinks some water, washes his face, looks himself in the eyes in the mirror for a moment, steadying his breath. Then he makes his way to Sam’s room.

 

After Amelia left, Cas advertised for a nanny, and interviewing took _weeks_. Every candidate was too old, too young. Too strict, too lenient. To religious, not religious enough. Wrong, wrong, wrong. The whole ordeal was exhausting, he wasn’t about to let just anyone look after his child. They had to be perfect.

Samuel Winchester was 19 at the time, not long out of high school. Smart kid, but he couldn’t afford to go to college. He was working the books at Singer’s Auto Repairs, living in a tiny two bedroom apartment with his older brother. He was tall, very tall, just enough muscle to look strong without being threatening. He was kind, funny, but practical and responsible. He had experience with children from volunteering at the local library and babysitting his cousin’s 6 year old son. He had warms eyes, a good heart, and very, very big hands.

The first year, Sam had collected Claire from school every weekday afternoon and made his own way home in the evening. Despite Cas’ horribly inappropriate crush on the younger man, their relationship had been a vision of professionalism, and Claire absolutely adored him. The second year, Castiel was finally promoted to Chief Accountant after Joshua Aaron Brown’s retirement. Sam was offered a significant pay rise to quit his part-time job at the garage ad become their full-time, live-in nanny. Cas had been adamant that nothing would happen between them, that their relationship could continue as before.

4 months after moving in they slept together for the first time.

The third year, Castiel had Sam’s room soundproofed.

 

This next part of the night always starts with a knock on Sam’s door. This is the beginning of the power shift: Castiel asking for permission to enter a room that belongs to him. He stands in the hallway, bare and vulnerable, waiting for Sam to decide to open the door. His mind reels with the possibility that Sam won’t, that he’ll have him stand here all night, waiting (he’ll open the door, he always does, but the anticipation excites the older man). After what feels like an eternity, the dorr clicks open, Sam’s grinning face peeking out.

“Hi, daddy.” Cas supresses a shiver.

“Hello, Sam. Can I please come in?”

“Well,” Sam laughs, “Seeing as you asked so nicely…” He wraps his long fingers around Cas’ stripped tie, pulling him into the room. Sam sits on the bed, Cas taking his place on his knees in front of him.

“Now daddy,” begins Sam, “What time are you supposed to be home by?”

“9 PM, Sam.”

“That’s right. And what time did you get home tonight?” Cas swallows hard.

“9:14, Sam.” The taller man shakes his head sadly.

“Well, that just won’t do. How are you going to take care of me if you aren’t home in time?” He reaches down and cups Cas’ face. “You want to be a good daddy for me, don’t you? You want your baby boy to be happy.”

“Yes, Sam,” he rasps, “Want you to be happy.”

“You’d do anything for me, give me anything I want?”

“Anything, Sam. Anything you want.”

“And yet,” Sam sighs, “You weren’t home when I told you to be. A good daddy would be home in time to take care of his boy. You sure that you’re a good daddy?”

“I am, I swear. I can be good for you, I promise, anything you want - ”

“Shh,” Sam soothes, “It’s ok. I know you want to be good for me. But I need to be sure that you won’t be late again.” He leans back and pats his thighs. “Up. Shirt and tie off.” Castiel rises, removes what little remains of his clothing and lays himself over Sam’s lap, trembling in anticipation. Sam runs his hand in comforting circles into Cas’ soft skin.

“Such pretty panties, daddy,” he says as he strokes his fingers along the soft material, making Cas shiver. “You wore these all day?”

“Under my suit, like you said.” Castiel struggles to keep his voice steady.

“Did you feel then brush against you every time you moved? All soft and silky on your cock?”

“Y- yes, Sam.”

“You’re so good for me, daddy,” Sam croons. “I bet your big cock was hard and straining under the desk. Bet you wished I was there.” Without warning, Sam brings his hand down hard on a panty-clad cheek. _Smack_. “Bet you wish I was there, under your desk, holding that nice hard dick in my mouth. Suckling on it for hours. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” _Smack_. “Knowing that you baby boy was safe and happy with your cock in my mouth, knowing that I could decide to suck you down and make you come whenever I wanted?” _Smack_. “I could make you come while everyone in your office can see you. I’d swallow your come and you’d let me because you’d do anything I want.” _Smack_.

Sam pulls the panties down to Cas’ thighs, exposing the blushing skin. Cas keens and struggles to stay still, not to rut against Sam’s thighs. The hand comes down again, harder. _Smack_.

“Maybe I could have you like this, over my lap, right in the middle of one of your meetings.” _Smack_. “Over my knee, panties pulled down, right where everyone can see you.” _Smack_. “I bet they’d love to watch you, especially Benny. I reckon he misses seeing your ass flush red.”

Cas groans at the mention of Benny from Marketing, his old dom. The two had parted on good terms, but Cas often still feels the bigger man’s eyes linger on him (particularly when he comes to work with a slight limp).

“They could all watch, you’d love that they were watching, getting hard at the sight of you squirming like this. Slutty daddy, that’s what you are.” Another spank, much harder, making Cas sob.

” They could look,” _smack_ , “But not touch.” _Smack_ , _smack_. “Only I get to touch you.” Three spanks, fast and brutal. Cas is so hard, achingly hard, leaking all over Sam’s soft yoga pants.

“I get to touch you,” Sam whispers, “Because you’re my daddy, not theirs. You belong to **me**.” A series of strikes, faster and faster, everywhere on Cas’ ass and thighs until he can’t bear to stay still anymore and he’s fucking himself against Sam’s leg as a well-placed spank pushes the plug he’s wearing further inside.

“Sam, Sam, please, please I’m gonna come!“

“Are you gonna be good for me, daddy? Are you?”

“Yes yes **yes** , Sam please I’ll be good I’m yours please just let me come I’m yours please!“

“Yeah, daddy, you can come. Come all over my lap.” His hand keeps coming down harder and harder as Cas ruts and sobs and _screams_ , until his body goes taunt with his orgasm before collapsing, spent.

 

Sam manhandles his lover’s limp form off his lap and onto the bed.

“Colour?” he asks, voice soft.

“Green,” Cas grins, panting.

“That’s good to hear. Do you want to stop for the night or do you want to keep going?”

“Keep going,” he pleads, “I want you in me.”

“I doubt you’ll get hard again.”

“Good. Now get back to it.” Sam laughs, removing Cas’ soiled panties and pulling the older man’s legs apart.

“Bossy daddy. Knees up.” Cas  wriggles excitedly on his back, knees bent, presenting his hole. Sam grabs lube from the bedside table before reaching to pull the thick pink plug out from Cas’ bright red ass. “Can’t believe you wore this all day, daddy. So desperate to be filled.”

He slides two, the three lubed fingers into the already loose hole. Cas keens and squirms, oversensitive, dick twitching valiantly in an attempt to get it up a second time.

“Aw, daddy, it’s so cute that you want to come for me again. You’re too old for that, silly. Little daddy is gonna stay nice and soft for me to play with, isn’t that right?” A forth finger, a few tugs on Cas; spent dick, and Sam is pushing into him.

“Hold still,” Sam growls, Cas’ eyes rolling back into his skull.

“Sam Sam Sam please move, Sam - “

He doesn’t waste time starting slow, knows that isn’t what Castiel wants. He pounds away mercilessly, one hand gripping Cas’ hips and the other curled tightly around his soft cock. He doesn’t even bother with aiming for the prostate: he’s using Cas to get off, just the way Cas wants him to.

“Saaaaam,” Cas sobs, tears streaming down his face, mouth hanging open. It hurts in all the best and worst ways, he’s lost in the sensations his dom in giving him.

“Your hole is my favourite thing to play with, daddy. That’s what you are, a toy for me to use whenever I want.”

“Yes, baby, yours your toy fuck, Sam!”

“I’m gonna come, daddy. Is that what you want, to be pumped full of my come?”

“Please, Sam, come please I can’t – “ He’s trying so hard to stay still, but it **hurts**. He’s too sensitive, feeling too much and not enough. Sam’s hold on his dick tightens, and Cas is chocking, gasping, screaming.

“Gonna fill you up so good, daddy,” Sam promises, his voice deep and dark and filthy. “Because you’re **mine**.”

Then he’s coming; he’s coming and Cas is crying out and he can’t see because it’s too much and Sam is leaking out of he and he’s gonna –

Then nothing.

 

Cas drifts in and out, vaguely aware of being wiped down, of a straw being placed between his lips, of the taste of orange juice. When he finally comes too, he's in Sam's arms, being carried back to the master bedroom.

"Hey, there," Sam whispers when he sees that Cas has opened his eyes fully, smiling down sleepily as the gorgeous, debauched man in his hold.

"We going to bed now, Sam? I'm tired."

"That's the plan," says Sam as he maneuvers then both through the doorway and into the large, expensive bed. Sam wraps himself around Cas, snuggling into him and pressing light kisses to the back of his neck.

"Mhhh, love you," mutters Cas, drifting once again.

"Love you too, daddy," Sam whispers into Cas' hair. "Love you always." 

 

The next morning, they shower together. Cas cooks breakfast, Sam gets Claire washed and dressed. The three of them eat together, then Cas runs off to work and Sam walks Claire to school. 

Cas works through the day, cheerful and aching. Waiting until it's time for him to go home to his precious girl and his baby boy, so they can do the whole thing all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> god is dead and we have killed him. im gonna go take 4 showers now


End file.
